Saki Family the other Zodiac Family
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: The Saki family lived in America for many, many years. After many years they come back to Japan to meet their extended family, the Sohmas for New Year and live Japan. Hikaru (the sheep) doesn't understand why after centuries the Head of the Sohma Family has invited them to go back to Japan. All she wants to do is stay in America and live their life there, as does everyone


Get to know the Family and a Call from our Distant relatives the Sohmas~

3rd POV

It was like every normal day in the Saki household. Everyone got, dressed and ready for the day ahead of them. Everyone went to school or work for the 4 adults and came back without their family secret to be revealed. That was until the head of the Household Kaito got a call from an unfamiliar family member, the head of the Sohma Household Akito.

Everyone was summoned that day without knowing what was going on and what was happening. The only thing they could do was guess. Everyone wondered if their was a problem or if something wrong has happened. No one could have guessed the next sentence would come out of Kaito's mouth.

30 minutes earlier~

Hikaru's POV

Everyone from the Zodiac and I mean everyone was summoned to the Family room by Kaito or the God of the Household. Kaito was a young man at age 30 going on 40 with a mixture of blue, black and white as his hair color. Not to mention his blue eyes that shifted from on from to blue to green under the moonlight.

It was different and strange. Even though there are only 14 members including the Cat and the God the room was packed. You see, we only use this room for the banquet every New Year and even thought the Cat wasn't aloud in the old Chinese Zodiac, but Kaito made an exception.

I was sitting between the Horse and the Monkey of the Zodiac. The Horse of the Zodiac was unlike any horse you would see in the real world, his name was Natsu. Natsu has matching baby blue eyes and hair. He's obnoxious, immature and annoying. It was hard to believe he was older then me. Only by one Year.

On my other side was the Monkey I was talking about before, Chizuru. Chizuru is a sweet and shy girl who was know to look too young for her age. She always wears pink and fluffy stuff and loved her daughter Shizuku, with all her heart. He has beautiful light brown hair that almost looks blonde in the sunlight and dark blue eyes with a mixture on light blue on the bottom. She's 26 years old and only looks 10. She's also known for always smiling.

In front of me was Mikage, a adorable and shy little boy of the age of 12. Mikage is the younger brother of Chizuru and the rabbit on the zodiac. He almost fits the image of what the original animal looks like. He has a mixture of orange and blonde curly hair and big red eyes. He's as shy as his older sister and is same height as me 5"3.

Next to him is Shiki and Takashi. Shiki the Tigre and Takashi the dragon. Shiki is the 5th or 6th tallest on the zodiac standing at 6"2. His hair color is like Kaito's but he's hair is a lot darker at the bottom with the color black at the tips and dark blue fading to sky blue at the bottom. He has a ghostly color of blue eyes that makes him very intimidating. He is the younger half brother of Kaito.

He is more mature and serious than his younger brother Shino, even thought there both the same age. He is more like his father. The dragon that I was talking about before, Takashi. He has jet black hair and teal eyes almost white. He always has a serious expression on his face and is a strict father, or so I heard. He stands as the tallest of the Zodiac an amazing height of 6"10. He is also the oldest, age 36.

Next to Shiki is his younger and lazier younger brother, Shino or the Ox of the Zodiac. Of what the girls say at our school he is a lot better looking then his brother and more easier to talk to. He has long flowing purple hair that reaches down to his back with black outlines and is taller than his older brother at a height of 6"8. He's eye color was almost the same as his father but you could see a bit of blue in it.

Shino was holding Shizuku, the rat of the zodiac and Chizuru's little girl. She is only 6 years old and is nodding off. She looks nothing like her mother but she is always dressed in cute clothes and has light pink hair that becomes white and dark pink eyes. Her hair has red bows on it at the end and she's always quite and a good kid.

Even thought she's the rat of the Zodiac she gets along well with her half sisters the cat and the dog of the Zodaic. Her oldest sister Yuka always we're cute clothes and she's the dog. She has matching pink/purple hair and eyes. She's always cheerful and childish and looks young like Chizuru. She's 20 years old. Her younger sister Machi the cat, has purple hair and magenta eyes, she always looks like she's about to go to sleep and is 14 years old. She's always off in another world and goes with the flow.

My younger siblings are both the mysterious type. My little sister Luka is a 12 years old little girl who acts like a brat and is just as obnoxious as Natsu. She has blue hair and dark red eyes. She always wears something with bats on it. She's the pig. My other sibling is Laito. A tall boy at the height of 6"6 with blood red eyes and brown hair but turns black in the back with a mixture a grayish brown for his bangs. He never smiles and is really mature and silent. He's 15 years old and is the rooster.

The other sibling of Chizuru who I forgot to mention is Yumi, the snake. She has beautiful curly purple hair with magenta eyes darker then her sisters. She has a pet snake that's white and always wears a kimono. She always smiles and is a little bit of a trickster. And last but not least is yours truly, Hikaru Sohma. Or Hikari but that's what my friends call me. I'm the Sheep.

I'm at a average height of 5"3 like Mikage and I have long brown hair that reaches down to my back and big brown eyes. I'm weird and childish but nice and mature at the same time. I'm 16 like Shino and Shiki but I still look like a little kid.

I was talking to Mikage until we saw that Kaito came inside with a smile on his face. More like he was smirking. Even though he's the head of the family he's nice and acts childish. He's almost never serious, thought he always smirks. Everyone was looking at each other frantically, because he was up to something. "Alright everybody listen up~!" He said... Cheerfully this can't be good. "We're all going to Japan!"

It was quiet for about 10 minutes everybody had to think about what he said because it didn't go into our head correctly but after we all understood what he said we all screamed. "WHAT?!"

Kaito crossed his arms and continued to smirk not letting it falter. "You heard me~ we're all going to Japan!"

"But, why~?" Natsu whined making me flinch. 'Stupid guy...'

Everyone soon turned to me and i noticed I said that aloud and looked down and blushed.

"Anway~" Kaito said, "why you ask? Simple my good friends~ we're going to see our extended family the Sohmas~!"

"But it's been centuries since the Saki Family and the Sohma Famiky have interacted with each other." Takashi stated.

"Well..." Kaito said and started pacing around the room but he soon stopped. "The Head of the Family, Akito invited us to live with them and celebrate the New Years with them."

"Us as in..." Shino said boredly.

"The entire Zodiac!" Kaito exclaimed while smiling.

"U-umm." Mikage said shyly. "B-but wh-why it's been h-hundreds on years, r-right?"

Kaito ran to Mikage and hugged him while smiling. "Dear Mikage~ how should I know?!"

We all sweat dropped at him. "When do we need to be ready?" Shiki said emotionlessly with Laito.

"A week from now! So be ready~" Kaito said and left while waving and singing. "B.Y.E and you might want to practice your japanese~!"

That was it that was the beginning on something unreasonable.

How was it? Did ya like it? And don't worry I will have profile pictures of what everyone looks like every chapter.


End file.
